Anzu
Powers and Abilities Anzu is a purple-eyed demon, he is also a Prince of Hell and thus far more powerful than average demons. He displays some powers that are either rare or unique among even high-ranking demons. Despite Anzu's power, he is vulnerable to some demonic weaknesses and is wary of angels. He is very powerful demon, to the point where other demons seemed to fear him. *'Demonic Possession' - Anzu can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he does not need the human's permission to do this. *'Telekinesis' - Anzu is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Anzu cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Anzu is unaffected by exorcism rites and is immune to several demonic weaknesses; holy water, salt, iron and is able to walk on consecrated ground. He can even survived being stabbed with the demon-killing knife, though he still find it painful. *'Super Strength' - Anzu has displayed high levels of physical strength even for a demon. He was capable of overpowering humans, monsters, most demons and even fallen angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, Anzu doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Anzu can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire. He can also switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - Anzu can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Anzu can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Anzu can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Anzu can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Anzu can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He can also show his or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Reality Warping' - Anzu can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals he deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Devil's Trap Sensing' - Anzu was able to detected that Dean had placed a devil's trap on floor within Rufus's cabin under a rug and an another one on the ceiling at the front door of the motel room. *'Immortality' - Anzu is an ancient demon who was made into a Prince of Hell by Satan prior to his first imprisonment, which was thousands of years ago. He has the potential to live forever unless killed. *'Weather Manipulation' - Anzu is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Anzu has the power to create seismic activity. He broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in. He did this before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, Anzu can fly. *'Tactile Exorcism' - Anzu can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. *'White Light' - Anzu can emit a fiery blast of white light that could destroy anything in its path. *'Spell Casting' - Anzu knows a number of spells that aided him in his tasks including Enochian sigils. Anzu knew a resurrection spell that brought John back from the dead. *'Multilingual' - Anzu has been shown to be fluent in several languages including German and several dead languages. *'Skilled Fighter' - Anzu is highly skilled fighter, having defeated several angels more powerful than him on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. Weaknesses As an ancient demon, Anzu possesses very few weaknesses and is immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as salt lines and iron. *'Demon-Killing Knife' - Similar to the Knights of Hell, He is extremely resistant to the Knife, as he survived multiple stabbings to the chest and stomach. Furthermore, the knife did not cause him as much pain as lower demons. *'Devil's Trap (possibly)' - Since Anzu can sense devil's traps, it makes in difficult, if he can be trap in one. *'Holy Fire' - While holy fire cannot kill him and he is more resistant to it than lesser demons are, he still find it to be extremely painful. *'Angel Blade' - Anzu is at least wary of angel blades. When Sam confronted him with one, he took the precaution of disarming Sam before he could use it on him. However, it is extremely unlikely that an Angel Blade can kill him. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'The Colt' - Like all demons, Anzu can be killed by a fatal shot from the Colt. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including Anzu.